Child's Play
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Ren and Joelle were going to spend the weekend together when they receive an unexpected phone call. Joelle's sister is to be staying with them for the weekend Ren wasn't too happy he wouldn't be spending his weekend alone with Joelle. But things only get worse when it seemed her sister was scared of him.


Ren and Joelle waved to the guys at Long Island as they left the building. The sun had already began its descent through the clear blue sky, signaling the days end. As soon as they were outside and far enough away from the bar, Ren reached out and took hold of Joelle's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. They slowly made their way back home hand in hand as they traversed along a peaceful side street.

The birds could be heard singing in the distance and the trees moved briskly as a crisp spring breeze whisked through the air and gently caressed the couples face.

"...Mmm. The breeze feels so good." Joelle said with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the cool breeze against her skin.

Ren was also enjoying the cool breeze, though he couldn't help but admire the sweet look that Joelle adorned as she walked with her eyes closed while a pleasant smile graced her lips.

Joelle slowly opened her eyes and was startled to see Ren so close to her face as he gazed at her inquisitively. Joelle quickly averted her gaze and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"You look cute." Ren crinkled his eyes into a kind smile. Joelle felt her heart melt from his innocent smile and the honesty in his voice.

The happy couple were enjoying each others company as they walked home together, something they do regularly. They couldn't wait to get home and relax. More than anything, they were looking forward to their weekend. It just so happened they both got some time off work around the weekend. It would be their first long weekend together in quite some time so they wanted to make the most of it.

Their apartment had soon come into view. Eager to reach it as soon as possible they both quickened their pace.

"Yay, we are finally home!" Joelle was so happy to be back home. Her face beamed with excitement. She couldn't wait to plan out her weekend with Ren. Ren was also just as excited about spending the weekend with her but it wasn't as easy to tell from just looking at him as it was with Joelle.

With a smile still on her face, Joelle hurriedly opened the front door and kicked off her shoes before throwing herself on the lounge. Ren followed behind her, carefully taking off his shoes and placing them neatly besides hers. Ren slowly made his way over to Joelle who looked completely at ease as she laid back across the lounge with a relaxed expression.

A tiny smile formed as he stared at her, "You look comfortable." Ren sat down in the small space that Joelle had left.

"Of course. I'm feeling a little tired from work today but I'm so happy we have the weekend alone." Joelle sat up and grinned at Ren as she hugged a cushion.

Ren huddled up closer to Joelle and gazed at her affectionately, "Me too. It's been awhile since we have had the chance to relax together and have the exact same time off."

Joelle found herself locked in his deep gaze and was unable to turn away. Those eyes had her trapped and he didn't plan to let her escape. Ren carefully brushed a stray hair away from her face and began to lean in when suddenly...

'Ring Ring.'

The phone had gone off and they quickly sprang apart. Joelle jumped off the lounge and raced to answer the phone. Ren pouted a little, looking a little dejected.

Ren waited on the lounge for Joelle to come back. He had no idea who would be calling them at this hour. Ren felt like he had been waiting forever when Joelle finally returned.

Ren was happy to see her but that happiness was short lived when he noticed she was biting her lip and was avoiding eye contact.

"Joelle? Who was on the phone?" Ren sounded concerned, he hoped it was nothing serious.

Joelle stood nervously in front of him. She wasn't sure how she was going to break the new to him of what the phone call was. Joelle slowly opened her mouth and carefully thought out her words, "...Well, you see, It was my mother."

Ren's eyes immediately widened at 'Mother' he thought something must be seriously wrong from the way she was acting. Ren looked completely focused as he listened to her every word.

"I'm afraid... Well. We won't be spending the weekend alone."

Ren was completely confused. He didn't know what she was getting at and it worried him more by the second.

"We have to watch over my little sister."

Ren gasped a little. He thought her parents must be hurt or worse. "Are your parents okay? Are they hurt? Do they need medical attention?"

Hearing the concern in his voice, Joelle raised her head to meet his gaze. Seeing the look in his eyes, she inwardly facepalmed. Joelle knew she would have trouble getting across what she meant and now it seemed he thought her parents had been seriously hurt.

Joelle placed a hand on his arm with an apologetic look, "No, my parents are fine. What I meant to say is, my parents are busy this weekend and they want me to look after my little sister..." Joelle sighed in relief to have finally gotten that out.

Ren stood there dumbfounded. While he was relieved to hear that her parents were okay, he didn't know how to take the fact he wouldn't be spending the weekend alone with Joelle.

Seeing the look of confusion on Ren's face, Joelle felt a mix of emotions herself,"I'm sorry... There was nothing I could do." Joelle sighed and the next thing she knew Ren had taken her in his arms.

"It's okay. We'll just have to make the most of it." Ren spoke in a sweet voice as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Joelle felt the tension in her body melt away as she was wrapped up in his tender warmth. His strong but gentle arms and his familiar but calming scent was all Joelle needed to feel at ease.

"Thank you, Ren." Joelle whispered as she buried her face against his chest and threw her arms around him to show just how much she loved him. Ren squeezed her tightly in response.

They spent a while in that position, embracing one another and savouring each others warmth.

The next day, Joelle had awoken early to prepare for her sister's arrival. She made sure everything was in order and the place was neat and tidy.

Joelle took in a few deep breaths, she looked pleased with her work. She wiped the sweat from her brow when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

Ren spoke softly into her ear and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Good morning."

Joelle felt a heat rush jolt through her body from his hot breath against her ear. She managed to catch a glimpse of his face from where he rested it on her shoulder, Joelle could tell he was still half asleep.

"Good morning. Aspen will be here soon. You better go get dressed." Joelle tried to wriggle free from his grip but he only strengthened his hold.

"But I want to stay like this a little longer." Ren began to plead but then he realized something as his eyes widened a little, "Aspen?" Ren whispered quietly which was followed by a small yawn.

Joelle couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he was being, "Don't you remember? My sister, Aspen is staying with us for a few days."

As if he was brought back to the real world, Ren immediately relaxed his grip on Joelle and stepped back, "I forget..." Ren rubbed his tired eyes and retreated back to their bedroom to put on a change of clothes. Joelle watched him go with a kind smile.

Ren had just finished getting changed when the doorbell to the apartment had gone off. Knowing it would be her sister, Joelle raced to answer the door.

Ren could hear Joelle talking to her parents and then the sound of the door closing as they said goodbye. Ren wandered over to the door and saw Joelle with her little sister besides her.

Joelle turned to face Ren and beamed at him, she then knelt down next to her sister, "Aspen, this is Uncle Ren."

Aspen looked up at Ren with her big round eyes and looked somewhat frightened as she went to hide behind Joelle.

Ren had no idea what was going on. His face was one of shock. Joelle stood up, not quite sure what that was about either as she rubbed her neck while laughing nervously.

"I guess she might feel a bit intimidated by you. It is her first time meeting you after all."

"I guess..." Ren looked a little miffed as he began to sulk.

It was Aspen's first time seeing Ren since last time she just so happened to be staying at a friend's place when Ren visited her family. Aspen seemed to be quite unsure of Ren and didn't know how to act around him. While Joelle found it cute, Ren didn't like the fact her little sister seemed scared of him.

Joelle, sensing the awkward atmosphere quickly spoke up, "Why don't we all head to the kitchen. I have a nice breakfast prepared for us all." Joelle gestured for everyone to get moving along.

There was not a sound to be heard as they quietly ate breakfast together at the table. They hardly spoke a word. Joelle, who had been enjoying her meal, was shocked when she noticed the two of them staring at one another. Joelle couldn't believe her eyes.

'Are they seriously having a staring contest?'

It was Aspen who finally broke off eye contact first and looked up sadly at Joelle, "Joelle, Uncle Wen keeps looking at me funny..."

Hearing him being called 'Wen' Joelle was lost for words as she tried to stifle a laugh. She looked at Ren across the table and saw the look of confusion present on his face.

"Wen?" Ren muttered as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Wen... How cute." Joelle said under her breath. "Now, Ren. Don't stare at Aspen like that. She might think you are up to something." Joelle let out a few giggles as she spoke. Aspen grabbed onto Joelle's shirts sleeve and looked innocently at Ren, almost as if she was about to cry.

"But, she started it..." Ren lowered his gaze and pursed his lips, he looked like a little kid who had just been scolded.

"Ren, you are the mature adult here. You won't get Aspen to open up to you if you keep staring at her without even speaking a word."

Ren gave a small nod of his head as if he understood and hurried to finish the rest of his meal.

Ren looked on as Joelle had been spending all her time with Aspen. While he thought it was good they got on so well together, he couldn't help but feel a jealously brewing within himself. He wanted to be the one by Joelle's side and sharing in her laughter and being the one to make her smile. It was suppose to be their time alone but it seemed they'd have no time together at all.

Ren was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. All he could hear was their laughter that filled the room. Joelle didn't even seem to notice him as she was fully absorbed in playing with her little sister.

Ren had continued to watch them when all of a sudden he started to tap his foot impatiently and soon after his whole body began to stir.

Ren couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off his seat and marched off to the bedroom, all the while sulking. Ren wanted to join in with them but he wasn't sure how to go about it. Especially since Aspen seemed to feel intimidated by his presence.

Joelle, who had been laughing with her sister the whole time, finally raised her head to to look at Ren when she noticed he wasn't there.

"Hmm? Where could he have gone?" Joelle cocked her head to the side wondering where he could have went.

Aspen looked up curiously and wondered what Joelle was looking for, "Sis, what's the matter?"

Joelle looked at Aspen and smiled, "Just wait here. I'll be back soon."

Joelle stood up and started to search for Ren. She peeked into the bedroom and there he was. Ren was laying back on the bed reading a book.

"Ren? Why are you in here?" Joelle asked as she entered the room.

Ren slowly lowered his book and looked at her expressionlessly, "No reason. I just felt like reading a book."

Ren brought the book up to his face and seemed like he had continued on with his reading. Joelle giggled and slowly approached him and placed a finger on the top of the book and pushed it down. Ren tried not to let any emotions show as she looked at him knowingly.

"I'm surprised. When did you learn to read upside down?" Joelle teased. Ren quickly turned the book around when he realized it was in fact upside down, but it was too late, Ren knew he had been found out. Ren sat up on the bed and wouldn't look Joelle in the eyes, instead he looked sadly off to the side.

Joelle quickly noticed he wasn't being himself, her eyes filled with concern as she sat besides him and spoke in a gentle voice,"Is there something troubling you?"

"No..." Ren muttered in response.

"Now I know there is something wrong." Joelle sighed and took hold of Ren's hand in between hers. This movement finally made Ren look at her as he flinched from the sudden warmth of her soft hands against his skin.

"It's Aspen, isn't it?

Ren didn't even need to say anything for Joelle to know what the answer would be. She could tell everything she needed to know from his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I haven't done a very good job of getting you both to become friends." Joelle sighed, she looked annoyed with herself.

Ren shook his head at Joelle's words, he didn't want her to feel responsible or get down on herself from how he was feeling.

"I promise, I'll try harder. And I'm sorry if I made you feel left out. My sister can be kind of sensitive, specially when it comes to meeting new people. I think with the right push you two can get along just fine." Joelle smiled reassuringly.

Ren believed Joelle. He knew there was nothing to worry about as long as she would be there with him. Ren finally calmed down and smiled at Joelle.

"Thank you." Ren smiled sweetly.

Joelle felt her heart skip a beat from the way he looked at her with his kind and genuine smile but more than anything, she was happy to finally see Ren smile.

Joelle left the bedroom and made her way over to Aspen, Ren followed closely behind. Seeing her sister finally return, Aspen grinned but that grin quickly vanished when she saw him.

"U-Uncle Wen?" Aspen started to panic, she bolted from the spot and clinged to her sisters leg.

Ren hung his head dejectedly and breathed a sigh, "Kids are such a pain..."

Joelle felt awful. All she wanted was for her sister to open up to him but she kept pushing him away.

"Aspen..." Joelle sighed. It seemed as long as she was around the two of them would never learn to get along.

Joelle had to think of something. She was desperate. Joelle wracked her brain until finally, her eyes lit up, she had thought of idea. She hoped this would work, "Okay. I'm going out to buy some things. Ren can you take care of her?" Joelle suddenly declared to the two of them.

Both of them were speechless. They had no idea what Joelle was thinking or why she suddenly wanted to go to the shops.

"Why don't you take her with you?" Ren replied and Aspen looked up pleadingly to her sister.

Nothing they would do could change Joelle's mind. She firmly shook her head and looked seriously at Ren and signaled with her eyes 'You need to learn to get along. This is for the best.' Joelle then smiled at him, "You will need to take care of her while I'm gone. I'm sure you will work something out."

Ren knew it was no use and reluctantly nodded his head. Joelle smiled kindly at him. Ren wasn't quite sure what Joelle was up to but he sure didn't look impressed with the fact he had to watch over Aspen alone.

"I'll be back soon. You two be good." Joelle headed to the door with them following closely behind.

Joelle knelt down and patted her sister on the head, "Please be good for me, okay?" Joelle whispered. Aspen looked like she was about to cry but still softly nodded her head.

"Thank you." Joelle smiled, stood up and waved to the both of them as she left the apartment.

Ren wasn't sure what to do now that he was left alone in the apartment with Aspen. He glanced down to see her staring at him. Ren started back in return. Both stood firm on the spot locked on to each others eyes.

This time it was Ren who broke off the eye contact first. He sighed and shook his head, "This is stupid. Let's go play a game or something."

Aspen cocked her head, "Game? What kind of game?"

Ren was startled. Aspen finally spoke to him and she was even interested in playing a game together.

"I don't know. Why don't you pick one?"

Aspen smiled and shot a fist into the air, "Okay!" And raced off to go find something to play.

"Kids sure have a lot of energy..."

Ren was dumbfounded by her sudden change in attitude. He didn't think she'd actually be willing to play with him.

Ren made his way into the living room. There he saw Aspen sitting on the floor, it seemed she had already picked out something to play.

Ren glanced curiously at the object in her hands as he wandered over to her. Aspen looked up at Ren and flashed him an innocent smile.

"Uncle Wen. Let's play cards." Aspen held in her hands a deck of cards.

Ren sat down in front of her as he replied, "Cards? Okay. What card games do you know?"

"Fish! Let's play, go fish."

Ren chuckled and nodded his head. Aspen started to deal out the cards and their game had started.

"I won again!" Aspen beamed as she won.

"It would seem so. I'm no match for you." Ren grinned.

Aspen had won game after game but the truth was Ren had been letting her win. He hoped by doing so it would help Aspen to open up to him.

"Doesn't my sis teach you how to play these games?" Aspen asked with her big, round, curious eyes.

"Of course. Though she can never beat me." Ren chuckled.

"Pfft. My sis is hopeless. I guess it's true. She can never beat me either." Aspen smiled, she looked proud.

Ren smiled, he was happy that it seemed Aspen was finally learning to trust him,"Want to play something else?"

"Okay! Let's play memory."

Aspen started to line up the cards in front of them and then there next game ensued.

Once again, Ren let her beat him. Aspen seemed to be really enjoying herself. She had been grinning the whole time.

"How about I pick the next game?" Ren asked and Aspen's head perked up at the question.

"You? ...Well, I guess that's okay. I have been beating you again and again after all. Pick a game you might stand a chance of winning!" A sly smile creeped over Ren's face. He immediately stood up and went to go find the next game they would play. Aspen eagerly awaited for his return, curious to see what he'd pick.

Ren emerged from the nearby room with a box in hand, "We'll be playing this." Ren said with a cheeky grin.

Aspen stood up to see what he was holding, her eyes widened when she saw the box. Aspen began to pout as she looked up at Ren, "Do we have to play this?"

Ren didn't answer though, he just nodded his head and began to set it up.

Ren had decided instead of playing simple card games, he'd try something a bit more challenging and so the game he brought back was none other than 'Twister.'

"But how do we turn that spinny thing with just the two of us?"

"I'll do it. I'm flexible enough."

Aspen shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know how he would manage that but if he thought he could do it she wasn't going to argue against it.

Ren finished setting it up. His eyes darted between the mat and the spinner. He started to have second thoughts about being able to spin it while engaged in the game but it was too late. He wasn't going to back down now.

"Okay. Let's start."

The game had begun and before long Ren's big body was covering Aspen's tiny one as they were all over the mat.

"Give up!" Ren shouted.

"Never!" Aspen was determined to not let Ren beat her.

Their bodies got more and more twisted until one finally gave out and fell to the floor with a 'thump.'

"Oomph."

Ren was the first to fall. He heaved a sigh at his loss. Aspen on the other hand was dancing about over her victory.

"Sheesh. Kids and their infinite abundance of energy..." That time Ren didn't purposely lose. Though he was surprised to be beaten, Ren was smiling from seeing Aspen look so happy.

"You know what? Uncle Wen, you aren't too bad after all. You are lot's of fun." Aspen smiled brightly and got close to Ren giving him a big hug.

Ren's eyes widened from her unexpected action. He couldn't believe she was actually hugging him. Ren felt an overwhelming happiness inside of him. He was so overjoyed that she finally opened up to him that he wrapped his arms around her.

A sweet smile was etched onto both of their faces as they hugged.

"Wanna go again?" Ren whispered. He looked determined to beat her.

Aspen pulled back from the hug, she also had a fire lit in her eyes, "You're on! I hope you are ready to lose again."

"No way! I'm playing to win."

Joelle finally returned home. She started taking off her shoes when she noticed the place was unusually quiet. Joelle couldn't hear their voices or any kinds of movement. It was dead silent.

Curious as to why the place was quiet, Joelle hurried her way into the living room.

Joelle gasped, the sight she saw left her speechless.

The room had cards strewn about among various other things and then she saw them.

'My plan worked better than I thought.'

There passed out on the floor laid Ren with Aspen gently snug between his arms. They were both sound asleep on the twister mat.

Joelle smiled adoringly at the sight. She quietly made her way over to them. She noticed the pleasant smile on their faces.

Joelle quietly crouched down near Ren being careful not to wake him. She started to run her fingers through his silky smooth hair as she smiled lovingly at him.

"You two really do look cute together." Joelle whispered affectionately. Brushing away some of the hair on his forehead, she slowly inched closer and placed a soft kiss upon it. The touch of her lips caused Ren to stir a bit, she quickly pulled back but he remained asleep.

"Phew." Joelle then noticed the smile on his face looked even sweeter than before.

Her heart was moved from the happy sight. Deciding she wanted to be a part of the happy scene, Joelle laid down besides Aspen. She rested her head on Ren's arm and placed one of her arms over Ren with Aspen in the middle. Ren seemed to respond in his sleep as he moved just enough so he could put his arm around Joelle.

Feeling happy inside, Joelle soon drifted off to sleep with them.

The weekend seemed to fly by after Ren and Aspen finally opened up to one another. It was now Joelle who had to try get their attention as Aspen wouldn't leave Ren alone and Ren looked to be having just as much fun as she was. Joelle didn't mind though. She was delighted to see them getting along so well.

It was finally time for Aspen to go home. Her parents had arrived to pick her up. Joelle hugged her sister and bid her farewell. Aspen smiled at Joelle, she then looked sadly at Ren.

Aspen spoke in a soft voice, "Uncle Wen."

Ren crouched down with a smile and softly patted her head.

Aspen looked to be searching for the right words to say. Her eyes darted about. Finally she opened her mouth,"I'm sorry for how I treated you. You really are lot's of fun. I hope I can see you again soon."

Aspen threw her arms around Ren, "Bye."

Ren returned the hug and gently rubbed her back, "We'll see each other again soon. I promise." Ren pulled back from the hug and smiled cheerfully at her.

Aspen nodded her head, grinned and waved goodbye as she walked out with her parents.

Ren looked sad to see her go.

"You are going to miss her aren't you?" Joelle teased.

"N-No... Now I finally have some alone time with you." Ren smiled mischievously and slowly inched closer to Joelle.

"Don't change the subject! I know you loved my little sister." Joelle said adamantly.

Ren who had started to close in on Joelle stopped in his tracks, "Maybe so... I thought I'd never want to have kids but now I wouldn't mind one or two."

Joelle felt her body temperature rise. Ren had that look in his eyes, she knew exactly laid ahead.

Joelle backed up a little and whispered sheepishly, "I wouldn't mind one myself."

"Great," Ren grabbed hold of Joelle's wrist and pulled her into him, "Why don't we already get started?"

Before Joelle even had a chance to reply, Ren had sealed her lips with a kiss. The kiss was sweet and delicate, filled with a longing, the longing he held to kiss her lips. Joelle's heart was ready to burst. She felt dizzy from the sweetness of his kiss. Ren supported her as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Joelle." Ren breathed through their kiss and Joelle tightened her grip in response.

Deciding to take it to the bedroom, Ren lifted her up in his arms and carried her away. They both disappeared into the bedroom as Ren firmly shut the door behind them.


End file.
